Hangover Surprise
by hotarugirl88
Summary: Yami gets dragged into a drinking contest and wakes up the next morning. and he's not alone in his bed.WARNING THIS IS A YAOI STORY rating for insurance. ya never know chapter 7 up RR pleez
1. Chapter 1

Hotaru: okay I'm a terribly evil person, but I thought dis'd be fun!  
  
Serin: *yawns* what ARE you talking about?  
  
Hotaru: my secret plan!  
  
Serin: *flatly* I ain't a secret anymore, ya told em in tha summary.  
  
Hotaru: *blink* . DAMN! Oh well I still get ta torture people ^ ^  
  
Serin: you're insane, and stupid  
  
Hotaru: *pulls out the millennium rod* you did not just say dat  
  
Serin: yes I did  
  
Hotaru: *smacks him over the head with the golden item* no, you didn't  
  
Serin: @.@ ooh look at the pretty colors...*falls over*  
  
Hotaru: *sighs* moron, Okays you guys know dis one by now...Disclaimer: I don't own squat okay, wish I did, but I don't, so let's get off da subject. Oh and warning: dis is a Yaoi fic, meaning Guy+Guy stuffs okay? If you are homophobic...go away. Alrighty then! On with da fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi, Yami, Joey, Ryou, and much to their dismay Bakura, were sitting in a club watching the other people have fun. More specifically Joey was watching for girls.  
  
"Hey Yug, think dis is da right place to find a girl" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know Joey" Yugi answered. At that exact moment a girl walked by the table and Joey, strong willed guy that he was, went following after her.  
  
"That fool" Bakura muttered taking a sip of his drink. Ryou looked at him.  
  
"That's alcoholic, Yami you can't drink, you're not old enough!" Ryou counseled.  
  
"Shut up, I'm over a thousand years old, I can drink if I want to" he growled taking another swig. Ryou visibly cringed back and Yami glared at the spirit. Bakura looked at the pharaoh from over his glass. "Don't even start it Pharaoh, I'm not in the mood." Yami looked like he was going to yell but a glance at Yugi stopped him. There was definite hostility in the air but no one really talked. Although a little later Yami started hitting the alcohol.  
  
"Quit being a wimp, pharaoh" Bakura snapped. Yami glared. "Hey Yami, I'll bet you've never played shooters before."  
  
"What's that?" Yami asked.  
  
"Its very simple we keep doing shots until the loser passes out. That'll be you" he answered. Ryou and Yugi stared wide eyed at the spirit of the puzzle. Would he do it?  
  
"I do not think-"  
  
"I knew you were too much of a loser to accept my challenge. That means, I WIN, by the fault" Bakura said smugly. Yami slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"That's it, YOUR ON!!" he snapped. The waitress came over with a tray full of the little shot glasses.  
  
"We'll start off easy for you, pharaoh, a little schnapps okay?" Bakura asked. The spirit glared and muttered a yes, and the waitress put the first three rounds down. Three sets of two shots, on set blue, one set yellow, and one set clear. Bakura grabbed the clear one and a lemon from the tray. Yami did the same. The two ancients glared at each other as they downed the shot then sucked on the lemon. Yami twitched slightly as the liquor entered his system but the tomb robber, alcoholic that he was, didn't feel a thing.  
  
"That wasn't so bad" Yami coughed out. Bakura laughed.  
  
"You are such a wuss" Bakura crowed. The tri-colored teen growled and grabbed the next shot and a new lemon. Bakura shrugged. They went through the shots of schnapps and Yami was reeling. Bakura chuckled and motioned for the waitress to put down more. "Time for the good stuff Yami, ever heard of a Kamikaze?"  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked with a slightly dizzy tone  
  
"Vodka, triple sec, and lime juice" Bakura answered calmly. Yami blinked at him. Vodka? That was some serious stuff. Yugi and Ryou were getting upset and as Yami looked over at Yugi he could tell that he wanted the spirit to stop. But Pride is a strong thing and as Yami's gaze floated over to the thief he felt the pain of hurt pride force him to grab the new shot. He took it straight, no lemon, and surprised all of them.  
  
"Your go, Akifa" the spirit of the ring growled at the use of his real name. He downed the kamikaze and smirked. But on the inside he could feel his mind growing fuzzy. Yugi and Ryou stood up and looked at the two.  
  
"Yami, be careful, I'm going home." Yugi said softly. Yami just waved goodbye while Ryou looked at Bakura.  
  
"H-here's your k-key" Ryou stuttered holding out the house key. Bakura snatched it away and growled which sent his Hikari skittering. Yugi planted a kiss on Yami's cheek then walked off after Ryou. Bakura let out a groan of disgust.  
  
"You two are pathetic" Bakura spat.  
  
"Just cuz I don't use Yugi for nothing but sex doesn't mean I'm pathetic" the spirit snapped with a glare. A slight red tinge splashed over Bakura's pale cheeks.  
  
"That's none of your damn business" he growled. The waitress sighed and sat down next to them. "Let's get to the hard stuff!"  
  
"Alright then, what'll it be" the waitress asked. Bakura looked at her for a moment then smirked.  
  
"Jose Cuervos" the two most deadly words in any bar. Jose Cuervos...the best tequila known to man. And the strongest.  
  
"I'll get the glasses-" the waitress was cut off as Bakura raised a hand.  
  
"No, we'll take it straight" the waitress gaped at the pale guy then nodded. Straight? Was he insane? Taking any tequila straight would screw with your mind but JC? That'd be like bungee jumping without the bungee! She set the bottle between them and watched as they took turns taking drinks.  
  
*~*~* the next morning *~*~*  
  
Yami groaned and rolled over in bed. He heard a similar groan and felt an arm thrown around his neck. One deep violet eye opened slowly then the other joined it in a wide eyed stare.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: ah ha an evil cliffy in my first ever Yaoi fic! How talented I am! ^ ^  
  
Serin: *nods* very nice, very nice, now do I say the REVIEW!!!!!! Thing?  
  
Hotaru: ya just did, Hun, thanks.  
  
Serin: . DAMN!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru: wow so many reviews already, dat's amazing!  
  
Serin: that's luck, that's cuz ya suckered em in here with a cliffy.  
  
Hotaru: I don't deny it. But that's why I'm such a good cliffy master  
  
Serin: *growls* your insane  
  
Hotaru: oh you noticed? Why thank you  
  
Serin: alright I surrender to the evilness  
  
Hotaru: okay good, now say the disclaimer!  
  
Serin: Disclaimer: Hotaru doesn't own a thing, and this is a Yaoi fic so homophobes go home. Thank you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yami screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the lump under the covers next to him. The lump sat bolt up right and stared. The chocolate brown eyes widened as the owner realized where he was. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Yami scooted back and landed on the floor...that was littered with their clothes. They were nude, and had been in bed together...Yami's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Did you, did I, did we" Yami wondered. Bakura gaped and shook his head violently.  
  
"NO! NEVER!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Bakura, are you two alright" Ryou asked walking in slowly. Yami dove under the blanket which sent Bakura careening to the floor. He straightened up and grabbed his boxers from the floor.  
  
"What sort of Joke is this" he demanded of his Hikari. The frail boy shook his head.  
  
"I had n-nothing to do with this, sir" Ryou said softly. Yami's nose scrunched up in a look of disgust. The way Bakura treated his Hikari was terrible.  
  
"Good, because if I find out that you did-" Bakura didn't have to finish his threat, the boy was already shaking and cringing. Ryou left and Bakura pulled his pants on, choosing to forego a shirt. He glared over at the spirit of the puzzle and pointed a finger to the door. "Get your things and leave!" Yami nodded and started collecting his things. But as he bent down to grab his shirt Bakura's eyes grew so large they threatened to bust. A small 'eep' escaped him as he dashed over to the ancient pharaoh.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked though he really didn't want to know. Bakura traced the bright red scratches that matched his own fingernails exactly. Ryou walked in again carrying a soda for Bakura but dropped it as soon as he saw the marks. Bakura looked over at his Hikari.  
  
"Come here." He ordered. Ryou jerked and was at Bakura's side in an instant. Bakura stood Ryou next to Yami and looked closely at the marks on both of their backs. "DAMN!" Yami shuddered as he thought about what that meant. They had...Yami ran past the two boys and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. But they could still hear him being sick through the thin door. Bakura's skin went paper white and he felt as if he was going to be sick to. Ryou just stared at his Yami.  
  
"You don't remember anything, do you" he asked. Bakura put a hand to his throbbing head.  
  
"Not really, although..." his mind raced through what events of last night he could remember. He clearly remembered challenging Yami to the drinking contest. He saw flashes of the walk home then he saw those gorgeous purple eyes and felt soft supple lips against his. The rest was a blur. When he told his Hikari this Ryou just giggled.  
  
"Well there's a big part that you're missing" Ryou said between laughs.  
  
"TELL ME!!" Bakura commanded. Ryou just giggled more which made his Yami fume. A rather pale Yami walked out of the bathroom fully dressed but minus the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Where is it thief?!" Yami demanded. Bakura gave him a blank stare and shrugged.  
  
"I haven't the foggiest" Bakura said truthfully. Yami scoured the room then yelled a long string of Egyptian curse words. Under the bed was the Millennium Puzzle with the millennium ring next to it. But as Yami tried to grab his puzzle the ring came with it. Much to both spirits dismay the items were fused together.  
  
"What did you do to it" Yami Barked. Ryou, seeing the puzzle/ring, just giggled more. Both spirits glared at him and he skipped out of the room. Yami held his puzzle tightly and Bakura yanked on his ring but he couldn't do it alone.  
  
"Alright on the count of three we both pull, okay?" Bakura asked with a growl.  
  
"One, two, thr-" Yami stopped as Bakura yanked and ran out of the room, the duel item in hand, cackling like a maniac. Yami chased after him and tackled him on the stairs. They both tumbled down and landed on the ground, Yami laying over Bakura who landed on his stomach.  
  
"Get off me" Bakura snapped. Yami was on his feet in an instant and Bakura just smirked up at him. "Couldn't wait to get another taste, ay Yami." (Authoress shudders in fear) the pharaoh cringed and covered his face with his hand. That's when he noticed it. a golden ring around his ring finger. He blinked then looked at Bakura. He had a matching ring. Ryou walked in and smiled.  
  
"Ryou is this-" the Hikari smiled wider.  
  
"Those are wedding rings. You two got sloshed last night and got married..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: HA! And we ain't done yet. Dis isn't over!  
  
Serin: *yawns* whatever  
  
Hotaru: oh and Katsuya, I would NEVER put Anzu in my stories unless it was a witch burning fic. Yamis Girlfriend, Yes Yami and Yugi are together but with the new event...we'll see. Malik'sgirl, yes those are all real drinks. Don't ask how a fourteen year old knows that, okay? Oh and Amethyst Sin and Yami Phiona yes this is my first Yaoi fic and Yes this is a Yami/Bakura fic ^^  
  
Serin: that all of it?  
  
Hotaru: *nods* yeah  
  
Serin: then REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru: *holds up a flag with "Y/B forever" on it* ^^ just getting my opinions out there. Alright um we're really startled that we got so many reviews. Dis is da biggest honor we've had in a long time  
  
Serin: *mopeily* you say 'we' but you mean 'me' as in you. Don't you?  
  
Hotaru: *raises an eyebrow* not exactly 'no' not exactly 'yes'. Alright?  
  
Serin: you're a weirdo.  
  
Hotaru: I'M a weirdo?!  
  
Serin: *smiles* thanks for agreeing  
  
Hotaru: . DAMN IT!!! Oh well, um I haves a special guest who wants ta say da disclaimer, and at da end da review thingy. Okay let's welcome *drum roll*  
  
Serin: *rolls his eyes* is that necessary?  
  
Hotaru: *sticks out her tongue* yes. Brad Hunter from ZOIDS: ZERO!!!  
  
Brad: *walks in* I'm getting paid triple for this right?  
  
Hotaru: -.-* yes...you are  
  
Brad: alright then, Disclaimer: *reading off a cue card* Hotaru doesn't own anything, Hotaru will you marry me? WHAT?!  
  
Hotaru: ^_____^ I'D LOVE TO! *jumps into his arms*  
  
Brad: HUH?! *drops her and runs out*  
  
Hotaru: *runs after him*  
  
Serin: that was dirty pool Hotaru. Anyway on with the story, I guess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Bakura had heard this interesting tidbit of information and was now banging Yami's head into the wall.  
  
"How *bang* could you *bang* do this *bang* to me *Bang, Bang, Bang*" he yelled. Yami fell to the ground then pulled Bakura's left leg out from under him, sending him to the ground.  
  
"You seduced me" Yami snapped. Ryou had gotten out of the way of his angry Yami and ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello Yugi? Yes about your Yami..."  
  
"Do you know where he is? He didn't come home last night" Yugi said in a stressed voice. Ryou couldn't help but 'yeah he did, just not the right home.'  
  
"He's over here and you might want to come pick him up before...Bakura put the knife down! Damn it! Yugi come pick up your Yami before he isn't alive to pick up." Ryou hung up the phone and tried his best glare on his Yami. Bakura was caressing the knife and glowering at Yami, looking for a soft skin point to stab him in.  
  
"What's Marik going to say" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Marik? I thought he and his Hikari were..." Yami said.  
  
"Love Square" Ryou muttered. Although technically it was only a triangle, Ryou was a part of all that. He was the innocent. And depending on how his Yami Faired in shadow duels he got to be Malik's slave, Marik's slave, or Bakura's punching bag/slave. Ryou had it rough but he still loved.  
  
"Whatever" Yami muttered as he got up. Bakura gave Ryou a murderous glare but that halted as Ryou handed him a flyer.  
  
"MARRIAGE COUNSELING?!!!" Bakura Yelled.  
  
"Yami, your stuck because by law you have to have a trial period of one year. The best you can do is act well adjusted until this is over." Ryou said calmly. Internally he loved this. The panic and shock in Bakura's eyes was priceless.  
  
"I'll kill him, and then I won't be married!" Bakura shouted  
  
"Baka Yaroo (stupid Bastard), you can try it" Yami muttered. Bakura's eyes flashed as he turned and glared at Yami.  
  
"Boku! (Wuss)" Bakura said  
  
"Henjin (freak)" Yami replied. Ryou shook his head, a war of words. A Japanese war of words, a language neither spirit spoke well. Ryou grabbed a chair and sat down, watching them.  
  
"Yariman! (Female Whore)" Bakura raged.  
  
"Chin Chin Atama (dick head)" Yami retorted.  
  
"Ama (bitch)" Bakura roared. Yami hesitated, his eyes sweeping over the room then landing on Ryou. The ex-pharaoh smirked and looked at the thief.  
  
"Gokanma" he said coolly. Bakura's face flushed and before Yami knew it Bakura's fist connected with Yami's jaw. Yami fell back and Ryou stared. Yami had called Bakura a Rape-Devil. And surely that was said because of Ryou. Truth be told, Ryou was never raped by Bakura. He just played hard. A few silent tears ran down Ryou's pale face and Bakura glared harder at Yami.  
  
"GET. OUT. NOW" Bakura bellowed. Yami stood silently then looked over at Ryou.  
  
"Let me at least apologize" Yami muttered. Bakura's eyes flashed in murderous hatred.  
  
"Did I stutter?!"  
  
"Bakura, please, it's alright. Yami didn't know or mean anything by it" Ryou said in a soft and pain filled voice. Yami nodded then stopped.  
  
"You mean he-?" Yami asked pointing to Bakura.  
  
"NOT me" Bakura growled.  
  
"It was someone else, please lets get off the subject" Ryou said.  
  
"He beat me! When we get to the councilor I'm telling on you!" Yami said pointing to Bakura.  
  
"We're not going to a councilor and that's final!!"  
  
"If you keep treating me like that, I'm leaving you" Yami said in a kidding voice. Ryou smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah! Go ahead, I only married you cuz you looked hot when I was drunk" Bakura snapped though he was kidding too. The door bell rang and Ryou ran to answer the door.  
  
"Well I'm taking the children" Yami said (O.o). Yugi and Ryou walked into the living room where Yugi flew in and wrapped him arms around Yami's waist (he AIN'T that tall, remember?) Yami pulled Yugi closer and kissed him gently.  
  
"Yami I was so worried about you!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi, there's something I have to tell you..." Yami replied awkwardly. The short Hikari blinked up at his Tall twin.  
  
"What is it Yami?" He asked.  
  
"I sort of...um..." Yami tried to find the words but couldn't.  
  
"What he means to say is" Ryou tried to help but couldn't find the words. He looked over at Bakura and gave him a pleading look. Bakura rolled his eyes and sent the words telepathically to Yami.  
  
"I love you like the eternal sun and I wish you be forever mine. But I must go to Egypt for a short while. I have many things to clear up" Yami was stunned at the sensitive words that Bakura had sent him. Yami didn't even have to change anything! That was all Bakura's words. Yugi smiled sweetly.  
  
"If you say you must, I believe you. Now come on, let's go home" Yugi said tugging at Yami's sleeve. The ex-king nodded then leaned down.  
  
"I'll be right there, I have to say something privately to Bakura" Yami whispered in his Light's ear. Yugi nodded and walked out to the door, far enough so that he couldn't hear. Yami stood up straight and looked at Bakura. "Thank you. I owe you a lot. I apologize for what I said." The thief gave a curt nod and Yami turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Yami turned and looked curiously at Bakura.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here." Bakura handed Yami the flyer for Marriage counseling. "Ryou was right; we'll have to ride this out."  
  
"Yes" Yami muttered nodding.  
  
"Oh and pharaoh..." Bakura called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll fight you for the children" Bakura and Ryou smiled and Yami shook his head. He laughed as he and Yugi walked down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: YAY! Another chapter completed! Alright I know I got a little serious but I tried to lighten it up. Anyways, yes Ryou getting raped is way over played but oh well!  
  
Serin: *nods* right then  
  
Brad: *stares at both of them* you're both psychos!!  
  
Serin: *nods* true. Very true  
  
Hotaru: okay um the next chapter is going to probably scare the hell out of most of you. And I doubt there will be much humor. But I think it's necessary for what happens to play out to assist the story. The fourth chapter however-  
  
Serin: fifth  
  
Hotaru: *nods* sorry, dyslexic authoress attack. Anyways the FIFTH one will be hilarious. *sighs* so I'm sure most of you will want to skip the fourth one. Oh well  
  
Brad: REVIEW!!!!  
  
*~*~* Serin's poll*~*~*  
  
A new addition to make Serin feel better. He asks a question and you reviewers answer em. Okay?  
  
Serin: alright my first ever poll. So who of you reviewers will read and review Chapter 4 knowing now that it has Rape, Torture, blood, angst, and cursing? ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hotaru: welcome to my seriously scary chapter of "Hangover Surprise"  
  
Serin: you'll do fine!  
  
Hotaru: not that it matters, No one's reading...  
  
Serin: *hugs her gently* Ssh, a lot of people are going to read this, I'm sure of it.  
  
Hotaru: *blinks at him* what are you doing?  
  
Serin: *blushes and pushes her away* nothing, trying to be a good friend is all  
  
Hotaru: *raises an eyebrow* uh huh, yeah right  
  
Serin: *coughs* no, not important, let's move on.  
  
Hotaru: *nods* yeah alright, I will.  
  
Brad: Hotaru doesn't own anything.  
  
Hotaru: *waves at Brad* thanks a lot Brad. *steps towards him*  
  
Brad: *pulls out a legal document* RESTRAINING ORDER!!!  
  
Hotaru: *blink* um okay...  
  
Serin: *falls over laughing* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hotaru: *looks at him calmly* Serin? Do you enjoy living?  
  
Serin: *stops laughing and shrugs* yeah  
  
Hotaru: then I suggest you never laugh at me again. Green?  
  
Serin: *nods* super green.  
  
Brad: green? What's that got to do with it?  
  
Hotaru: *sighs* in the movie, "the fifth element", instead of saying okay or cool they say green. Understand?  
  
Brad: *nods* green  
  
Hotaru: *rolls her eyes* let's go already  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou and Yugi were walking towards the mall where they were going to meet everyone. Yami was already "gone" and hiding out at Ryou's house. Surprisingly enough, Yami and Bakura were getting along okay. With the exception of a fight here or there. As the two boys started down the side path to the new mall they looked around. The foot path was made for scenery, since the new mall was place on the edge of a forest. (Don't ask why)  
  
"Hey, don't you think it's odd that they'd build a mall in a forest" Ryou asked. (-.-*)  
  
"Not really, they say it'll be better since natures like a natural relaxant." Yugi answered. Ryou shrugged and closed his eyes, taking in all the sounds and smells of the forest. He heard Yugi scream and his eyes were open in an instant. Then he felt a pair of strong hands grab him from behind and one hand covered his mouth. Two men grabbed the boys and put guns to their heads.  
  
"You're coming with us" the one holding Yugi snapped. Yugi was scared but Ryou was plain numb. He blinked away tears as their captors carried them off into the forest. As they reached a secure place they were tied up and sat down. The two men looked at Ryou and Yugi then the shorter one walked over and pulled on one of Ryou's tresses.  
  
"I'd recognize that hair anywhere, Trent its that kid from last time" Ryou shuddered at the contact. The other one looked carefully at Ryou then smirked.  
  
"Yes, stinger, your right. Look at that, what are the odds? Though he was a real pleasure let's have a look at his friend." Trent got up and ran a strong hand over Yugi's cheek. "Mmm, doesn't seem worth it. Though I'm sure he'll be worth the fun to experiment on. Ay sting?" Stinger's hazel eyes ran over Yugi then darted to Ryou.  
  
"Hmm, I'd have to think...come on we have to do something before they try to run for it" Stinger muttered. Ryou cursed in his mind. He'd been slowly untying the rope holding his wrists without anyone noticing, a little trick he'd picked up from Bakura. Stinger and Trent grabbed the two boys and untied them. Yugi thought they were going to let them go but Ryou knew better. There was a clink of metal and Ryou found himself hand cuffed to the nearby tree with Stinger standing next to him. Yugi was tossed on the ground with the colder merciless Trent above him. "Trent..."  
  
"Not now" growled his friend as he licked his lips. Ryou just looked into Yugi's wide crimson-violet, eyes and looked away.  
  
"Trent, leave him! You liked this one better, remember" Stinger snapped. Ryou looked shocked and appalled. One he was shocked that Stinger would want to spare Yugi. And two he was appalled that he was once again about to go through hell. But if it stopped Yugi from being hurt...he'd do it. Trent's eyes flashed as he looked over at Ryou.  
  
"Alright, Stinger, but you'd better not be softening up on me." Trent snapped. Stinger smirked and lifted his hands, decked with nine-inch long finger nails, enough to kill a man if necessary, and flourished them.  
  
"I don't think so, Trent, I don't think so"  
  
*~*~* at Ryou's house *~*~*  
  
It had been two days and no one could find Yugi or Ryou. Both Yami's were worried and Bakura was beyond the point of hiding it. Every time the phone rang he was there in a flash. Yami was barely seen anymore. He was always out searching for Yugi. Yami had just walked into the house when Bakura stopped him in the hall.  
  
"Yami, you need sleep" Bakura said. Yami looked at him with blood shot eyes.  
  
"Not until Yugi is safe and home" he snapped. The thief closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"You'll thank me later" he raised his fist and punched Yami right in the stomach, knocking him out. Yami fell to the floor and Bakura took the double Millennium item from him. "If the ring still works...then I can find Yugi and Ryou." He walked out into the crisp night air and held up the item. It glowed and the pointers rose up, directing him towards the forest. He ran through the brush following the item's pointers.  
  
*~*~* with Yugi and Ryou *~*~*  
  
He ran across a small clearing where he stopped and stared. It was Ryou and Yugi...but it was terrible. Yugi was tied to a tree with blood pooling around him. Thin delicate scars ran all over his face, forming a spider web pattern. His eyes were bruised shut and his wrists were marked over by trying to free himself.  
  
"Oh Ra..." his eyes fell to the ground where Ryou was laying on a blanket. His entire body was bruised and bloody. His wrists and ankles were bound and his head was laid down as if he couldn't hold it up anymore. Neither boy was wearing a shirt and cuts ran along them like bloody roads. One pain filled eye opened and focused on him.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou voice was harsh and cut, like he'd been crying. That voice ripped through Bakura's heart like a hot knife.  
  
"Ryou...come on, I'm getting you out of here." Bakura said as he pulled out a knife and cut the ropes binding his Hikari. Then he went over and picked the locks on the handcuffs. "Yugi? Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes, Bakura, I can." Yugi answered in a whisper.  
  
"Then take Ryou home. Yami's there waiting for you. You'll have to wake him up but he'll be happy to see you" Bakura said.  
  
"But Yami-" Ryou stopped as he looked into his Yami's eyes.  
  
"Ryou, for once I'm telling you to do something, not as your Yami, but as your Lover...and your Friend. Please...listen to me" Bakura said. His voice was calm but deadly.  
  
"Yugi, let's go" Ryou whispered. He leaned on Yugi for support as they walked away. Bakura turned and watched as the two men, Trent and Stinger, appeared from the trees.  
  
"Where's the other one? And what happened to you" Trent asked. Stinger growled sensing danger.  
  
"You two are the ones who tortured Yugi and Ryou?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Actually...that was all me" Trent said. Stinger stared at his partner's stupidity. Surely no one was stupid enough to mistake those Lines on the boys for anything but Stinger's own nails.  
  
"You'll both die for this" Bakura growled. He raised the knife and glared.  
  
*~*~* at Ryou's house *~*~*  
  
Ryou and Yugi stumbled into the house and lay down on the couches. Yugi looked around and saw Yami lying on the ground. He crawled over and lay down next to his Yami, letting the taller boy's arms fall around him. Ryou just stared at the door, waiting for Bakura to come home. Around half an hour later the ancient thief walked through the door, bare-chested. He first saw Yami and Yugi lying next to each other on the floor. Then he searched for his own Hikari and found him asleep on the sofa. He carefully lifted his light up and walked up the stairs. The frail boy stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Bakura...?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Ssh, you need to sleep. You can wait until tomorrow to tell me anything you might want to." Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes, expecting those same hard brown eyes. But he was shocked to see they weren't cold or hard at all. They were familiar...but where had Ryou seen those eyes before? Then it hit with shocking clarity. Him! They were his eyes! The same soft worried eyes that looked at him from the mirror every morning.  
  
"Yes 'kura" Ryou muttered as his sleepy mind took over him. He thought he'd be hit, honestly, because Bakura hated being called that, but the Yami just smiled and laid Ryou down in his own bed. Ryou sighed contentedly as the cool sheets hit his scratched, bloody, bruised, skin when Bakura tucked him in. Bakura planted a gentle kiss on Ryou's forehead, then one on each cheek, and finally on his Hikari's lips.  
  
"Good night, my sweet light" Bakura whispered as he turned to leave.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou yelled as he sat bolt up right in bed. His Yami spun around and looked at him.  
  
"Yes Ryou?" He was being uncharacteristically nice but Ryou liked it.  
  
"Please" Ryou whispered as his eyes widened and his body shook. "Please don't leave me alone." The older boy nodded with a silent smile and sat down next to Ryou. The still shaking Ryou crawled into Bakura's lap and put his head on his Yami's chest. Bakura was surprised, but rubbed his Hikari's gently. Bakura felt the cool, wet, tears fall from Ryou's eyes to his own bare flesh. Ryou was soon asleep and Bakura fell under right after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: wow...that's powerful stuff...scary good. Well to answer a question I'm sure someone might wanna ask, YES Yugi and Ryou were raped and YES Bakura did kill Trent and Stinger. And the reason Bakura came in without a shirt is because-  
  
Serin: you like seeing him like that  
  
Hotaru: *smacks Serin* that's not the ONLY reason okay!! Its cuz all the blood was on his shirt, and he didn't want Ryou to know what he'd done  
  
Brad: hmm...that's incredible work you've written there, Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: *nods* thanks Brad.  
  
Brad: *pulls her into a hug* that's worth a hug  
  
Hotaru: *blushes and pushes him away* sorry but I found someone new...  
  
Brad: WHO?!  
  
Galue: *walks in and wraps his arms around Hotaru* hey Hotaru, ready to go?  
  
Hotaru: *blushes more* um...Galue/Gareas Elidd from Candidate for goddess and/or Candidate goddess.  
  
Brad: *stares* grr HOTARU'S MINE!!!!  
  
Galue: AS IF!!!  
  
*both guys start fighting in the background*  
  
Hotaru: *picks up her cell phone and dials a number* hello, Steph? Guess what? Two guys are fighting over me! Yeah, yeah, NO WAY! He is? ALRIGHT!!! *hangs up*  
  
Serin: what's up?  
  
Hotaru: new guest is coming. He's a total babe too! ^ ^  
  
Serin: uh...right...who?  
  
Hotaru: I'll give you a hint. He's from the show Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Serin: Hmm...ALRIGHT FOLKS REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~* Serin's Poll *~*~*  
  
Okay this one's nice and easy. Who do you think the guest is?  
  
Hint 1: he's cute *shrugs* to a GIRL!! I don't swing that way!  
  
Hint 2: he's from Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Hint 3 *NEW*: he's got attitude  
  
Well? Who do ya think it is? ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hotaru: HI!  
  
Serin: *yawn* whatever  
  
Hotaru: *flatly* gee your so enthusiastic  
  
Serin: ^ ^ yep  
  
Hotaru: *rolls her eyes* ANYWAYS...okay I know you guys were all waiting but I've had homework up the freakin wazoo! So first of all...let's introduce the mystery guest....Sanosuke!  
  
Sano: *walks in* hey, Hotaru  
  
Hotaru: and our winner, for being the first reviewer to answer correctly should be here soon.  
  
Sano: winner?  
  
Hotaru: uh huh, I promised her that I'd let her go FG on ya  
  
Sano: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serin: FG?  
  
Sano: FanGirl...*shudders*  
  
Infiny: *walks in and huggles Sano* SANO!!  
  
Sano: *sweatdrop* I hate you Hotaru  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* join the club  
  
Serin: *hands Sano a card* we meet every Thursday.  
  
Hotaru: *sweatdrop* there's really a club?  
  
Serin: and a support group  
  
Hotaru: ---- . ----*  
  
Infiny: hey Sanosuke does it ever bother you that people constantly pair you up with Kenshin?  
  
Sano: Say wha?! They do?!  
  
Hotaru: I wasn't gonna bring it up...but yeah they do  
  
Sano: MY GODS!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *innocent Grin* 'course I would never do anything like...show this picture of you and Kenshin sleeping together to all the people in oh say....THE WORLD!  
  
Sano: WHAT?!!! *jumps for the picture*  
  
Hotaru: *rips it up* I'd never do that to ya Sano  
  
Infiny: What would you do if someone told you that I sold millions of pictures of you on Ebay? I'm Rich now ^_^  
  
Sano: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hotaru: there ya go then. Sano, say the review thingy. See ya later Infiny  
  
Infiny: *huggles Sano then leaves*  
  
Sano: Hotaru don't own anything. Okay?! Good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After all that had happened Bakura and Yami hadn't gotten along at all. Yami blamed Ryou for not being more careful and Bakura blamed Yugi for being weak. So for the good of the entire world, and of course that's in term to Bakura, Yugi and Ryou dragged their Yamis into the councilors, then left. Bakura sat in his chair silently while throwing dark looks at Yami every other second. Yami did the same. They looked like they were about to square off when the councilor walked in. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and a pair of slacks. His hair was red and pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Whoa dude...serious bad vibes" he muttered. Bakura stared at him and groaned. Just what he needed, a touchy feely councilor guy who would probably take Yami's side. "So like you two are married?"  
  
"Not by choice" Bakura said  
  
"He got me drunk!" Yami snapped  
  
"He slept with me" Bakura countered pointing at Yami.  
  
"Whoa man, let's like take a minute to think all this out. Now like isn't the point of marriage to like make you become harmonized in a circle of like love?" the councilor asked.  
  
"Oh Ra" Bakura groaned sinking into his chair. Yami shared the groan.  
  
"So like let's start with getting your feelings out there." The guy looked at his clipboard. "Okay, Bakura, let's start with you, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like killing you" Bakura muttered.  
  
"Now I know that sometimes you want to hide your feelings but killing me won't help you" Bakura stood up and pulled out a knife.  
  
"I disagree" he growled. The councilor stood and ran out of the room screaming like a girl.  
  
"Good work thief, now how are we supposed to pass as normal?" Yami asked.  
  
"Who cares, he was driving me insane" Bakura replied. Yami grumbled and whined but they were alone in the room for at least half an hour. Then a girl walked in. She was about 15 with Black hair, Black eyes, a black dress, and a pair of Black Crystal earrings. Bakura smirked, thinking that it would be easy to scare her off. She sat down and looked at them.  
  
"Alright ya nut jobs, ya ain't running me off so sit down and wipe that smirk off ya face" she snapped. Bakura crossed his arms but didn't move.  
  
"Make me." In an instant the girl was right in front of him, pulling him down to her eye level.  
  
"Listen ya little asshole, I have better things to do then stomp a mud hole in ya. Okay? So just do what I say and maybe we'll get out of this mentally unscathed, UNDERSTAND" she growled. Bakura growled and looked into her black eyes. He sat down and put his hands in his lap.  
  
"For Ra's Sake!" Yami said. The girl looked over at him and growled.  
  
"I'll kill you, too, understand?!" she snapped. Yami shut up and looked at his feet. "Thank you, now let's try and get this done quickly."  
  
"Thank you" Yami muttered. She sat back down and steepled her fingers.  
  
"Let me guess...you two got into a drinking contest and got so sloshed you forgot where you were. You woke up the next morning in bed together, Naked, and wearing matching wedding rings. And at some point you figured out that you slept with each other. So at the suggestion of someone close you decided to take counseling to fake your way through normalcy. In hopes of living through the year long waiting period. Then getting a divorce and going along as if nothing happened although internally harboring more animosity then before. Am I close?" She smiled at the blank faces she was looking at.  
  
"Bulls eye" Bakura and Yami muttered together, still in shock.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm very good at my job. Let me ask you something...which of you is the knife toting, psychopathic, alienating, anal, asshole who scared the guy that was in here earlier?" She asked. Yami instantly pointed to Bakura, who was already pointing at Yami. "Bakura...I've read your psychological profile...and I thank you."  
  
"Huh?!" They both asked. She smiled.  
  
"I hated that guy." She answered. There was a small pause then she sighed and stood. "So you two are married..."  
  
"Obviously" Bakura muttered. He froze as she looked at him with those steely black eyes. "I mean...yes ma'am." Yami was roaring with silent laughter.  
  
"Don't make me start on you, ya tri-colored circus clown" she snapped throwing a glare Yami's way. He looked at the floor again. She walked over to Bakura and looked him in the eye. "Answer me one thing."  
  
"What?" She bent down and kissed him full on the lips. Bakura's eyes went wide then he relaxed. She pulled away.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?"  
  
"Yes" he breathed. Yami stood up in a rage.  
  
"You Bitch!" He started storming to the door.  
  
"Sit your ass back down Bozo" the girl barked. Yami sat down instantly on the ground. "In a chair ya nimrod." Yami got up and sat down in a chair. She walked over and sat down in his lap, toying with his hair then kissing him for the same length and depth as Bakura's kiss. As she broke away Yami couldn't help but think 'i can taste Bakura.' He licked his lips and blushed.  
  
"Wow" he breathed. Bakura growled and looked like he was going to stomp off but her head turned and the flames in her eyes flared.  
  
"Don't even think about it, albino boy" she snapped. He sighed and threw away the idea of turning tail and running. "Let me put this in terms you can understand. Both of ya stand up." They stood and faced her, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Miss if I may ask-" Yami began before she raised her hand.  
  
"My name's Edana" she said.  
  
"Properly named, weren't you" Bakura muttered. She nodded.  
  
"Huh?" Yami asked.  
  
"Edana, in Celtic, means Zealous or Fiery." She answered. Bakura nodded. "Anyways let's get this right, who's who?"  
  
"I'm Yami" Yami said with a bow.  
  
"Bakura" Bakura answered.  
  
"Right then, Yami...the way you kiss and act...your way gay, we're talking Gay as mister Rogers okay?" Bakura snickered and her eyes floated over to him. "You're either on the line of Sexuality or Bi" Bakura's snickers stopped and Yami's started.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled.  
  
"Denial is never healthy" she muttered. He reached to grab her by the shirt but she was already out of his reach. "Gotta be quicker then that. Loser!" He chased after her. She was in mid jump over the chair when he caught her leg. She looked at him then hopped on her free leg. 'One, two, three' BANG! She kicked Bakura straight in the face and he crashed into the wall. She walked over to him and smirked.  
  
"If your out now wait till ya get MY bill. Time's up...get the HELL out of my FUCKING office, NOW!" She spat. Yami helped the unconscious Bakura up and dragged him out. Edana sighed, laying her cheek upon her hand. "They'll be trouble...I'll have to keep an eye on them. Hmm" she walked out to the lobby then to the office. She flipped through the files and found what she was looking for.  
  
"What up 'Dana?" her friend, and co-worker, Ronny asked.  
  
"I'll be out for a while, I have school to attend" she muttered as her eyes ran over the words 'Domino High School.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: YAY!  
  
Sano: *yawns* ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz  
  
Hotaru: *glint in her eyes* Sano-Sama...*hits him in the head with a bat* WAKE UP TIME!!!  
  
Sano: *yells* I'M UP!!!  
  
Hotaru: *pets the bat* good job Louis. Okay ya'll, time for the slogan. Sano, SAY IT!  
  
Sano: REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Serin: *yawns* ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz  
  
Sano: WHY DOES HE GET TO SLEEP?!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *hits Serin in the head with the bat* there, BETTER?! Ya whiner...  
  
Sano: *smiles* thank you  
  
Hotaru: yeah, sure.  
  
*~*~* Serin's poll *~*~*  
  
Serin's poll will be cancelled this chapter due to a massive concussion.  
  
Serin: @.@ ooh...question....why's the birdies following me around?  
  
Hotaru: *sweatdrop* yeah, and now we see where the concussion comes in. Hopefully Serin will be back to normal again...HOPEFULLY. Ya never know with him. He's weird  
  
Serin: how many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?  
  
Hotaru: *bigger sweatdrop* my point exactly...  
  
Sano: THREE AND A HALF!!!  
  
Serin: *collapses*  
  
Sano: whoops... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru: HI! I'm surprised anyone actually reviews...THANK YOU!!!  
  
Serin: *rolls his eyes* easy now...  
  
Hotaru: *chuckles* sorry, Serin. I wanna tell you all that I love you and...Galue is my PERMANENT boyfriend. Okay?! None of that harem shit I hear from everyone else!  
  
Galue: relax...you're freaking me out!  
  
Hotaru: sorry....  
  
Galue: so start the story so we can head out to dinner will ya?  
  
Hotaru: oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Time to start the story...I don't own anything...so don't sue me....cuz I don't own anything so you wouldn't get anything out of suing me, would you?  
  
Galue: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hotaru: right then! Off to the watering trench my half-badger brethren! *marches off*  
  
Serin: *blink* uh...any clues?  
  
Galue: none what so ever, but oh well *marches off after Hotaru*  
  
Serin: AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE?!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura was muttering darkly as he walked through the hallways of Domino high school. Yami was right beside him, growling. Since Yugi and Ryou's incident they'd been too upset to leave the house. So Bakura and Yami were taking their places in school, and not enjoying it at all. Bakura had twice nearly killed himself trying to toast a piece of bread in Home Ec, Ryou's favorite class. And Yami wasn't enjoying the looming sense of hatred around him. So as both boys walked into the locker rooms they were shocked.  
  
"WHAT'S on the schedule today?!" Yami asked Joey again.  
  
"Swimmin' Yug' weren't ya listenin'?" Joey asked as he pulled on a pair of swim trunks. The locker room cleared out and Yami and Bakura stared at each other.  
  
"Can you swim?" Yami asked.  
  
"Like a rock." Bakura answered sadly. They slowly slipped into Yugi and Ryou's bathing suits -a very TIGHT fit, obviously-and walked out to poolside.  
  
"Okay I wanna see ten laps around the pool from each of ya, and none of this "I can't swim" junk!" the teacher barked. Then he called people up, in alphabetical order with last names. Bakura looked over at Yami with a whimper.  
  
"Interesting..." Bakura turned and saw Edana standing behind him with a notepad and pencil, writing something. "intense fear of water makes him long for the passionate lust that only his husband can cause him to feel..." Bakura moved like he was going to strangle her when the teacher called his name.  
  
"Get going!" the teacher snapped. Bakura edged towards the water then stopped. He stared at his reflection in the water and whimpered. Sure he'd taken baths and stuff but swimming?! To a native of ancient Egypt like him, that was a personal hell. Yami was busy trying to figure out why the hell Edana was here to notice his partner's pain. All eyes were on Bakura as he stared into the pool. Then, nonchalantly, the teacher grabbed Bakura by the shoulders and hurled him into the water. Bakura sank to the bottom and hit his head on the pool floor, becoming unconscious. Joey and Tristan moved to jump in but Yami pushed them outta the way as he dove into the water and swam out to Bakura in less than three seconds. He grabbed the teen and swam back to the ladder where Joey and Tristan hoisted him out of the water and onto the cement floor. A gash on his forehead was oozing blood.  
  
"C'mon Ryou wake up!!" Joey said, shaking him. Yami shook off a bit of the water on him and kneeled next to Bakura.  
  
"Bakura I know your still there somewhere...if you wake up now I'll-I'll- I'll-" but the pharaoh couldn't think of any words that might rouse the unconscious tomb robber. Edana stood behind Yami and hummed a song from sleeping beauty. Yami winced then lowered his head and was about to meet lips with Bakura when his brown eyes fluttered open.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HOMO!!" Bakura yelled, scooting away from the stunned Pharaoh frantically. Edana chuckled and wrote down another note on the notepad.  
  
"Very interesting...denial in the face of death..." she muttered. Bakura and Yami glared at her.  
  
"Stop that!! This is serious! He's hurt and you're a pain in the ass! Get lost!" Yami yelled angrily.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You should be ashamed of yourself Yami-kins. You should never doubt the medical services of a teenager. I can help him but not if you continue to talk like that!" she snapped. Yami gave her an apologetic look and she smiled. She pulled out a band aid and stuck to Bakura's forehead. "There! He is now cured!" Yami was held back by Joey and Tristan so as not to harm the psychiatrist.  
  
"Easy yug'!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Yeah where's your gratitude?! I fixed your lover and all I get is an attempted beating?!!" Edana snapped. Everyone stared at Yami.  
  
"FAG!!" the boys yelled running off.  
  
"Its okay Yugi...we know you're not Ryou's lover..." Tristan said.  
  
"Thanks Tristan." Yami muttered darkly. Edana smiled brightly and skipped off with her notebook.  
  
"You okay Ryou? Want that band-aid off your head?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No...it's actually helping with the pain." Bakura replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: thank you! I know its short, it was meant to be a little burst of funniness to ease away my writers block.  
  
Serin: *cheers*  
  
Hotaru: *hands him a cookie* thanks.  
  
Serin: *munches on it* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hotaru: Yo! I know, I know, long time no see. But with homework and my attempts at saving money for both a guitar and a laptop I've been swamped. Sorry. But I'm back now  
  
Serin: yeah yeah, we all know that's just your excuse for being off bangin' da bishies.  
  
Hotaru: *smacks him* shaddup! I only have one dammit and i.........okay so it was one thing. No big deal!!!  
  
Galue: *walks in* hey babe *kisses her* what's up Hun?  
  
Serin: aw, I see. You banged da pilot?  
  
Hotaru: Grr!! *grabs Serin by the collar and snarls* why I oughtta—  
  
Galue: now now. This is uncalled for, whatever he did can't be that bad.  
  
Serin: *mumbles guiltily*  
  
Hotaru: he made me admit the stuff we did!!!  
  
Galue: son of a—C'mere!!  
  
Serin: *runs for it* AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Galue: *chases him angrily*  
  
Hotaru: *smirks* what he doesn't realize is that I have a special collar on him. Hehehe *picks up a remote with 'shock collar 370' written on it, and a switch* I don't own anything guys. Except Serin. This chapter may get a little hot and heavy but I promise to stay true to my rating, and my genre. I'm not gonna let the humor disappear. NOW C'MERE SERIN!!! *flips the switch*  
  
Serin: *falls over and twitches*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura was sent to the nurse's office and then home, Yami staying behind in school. Bakura pushed open the front door and looked around.  
  
"Ryou?" he walked into the living room and found Ryou asleep in Yugi's arms. A flash of hatred ran through him as he walked closer. He grabbed Yugi's shirt collar and picked him up off the couch. Yugi mumbled then snored loudly. Bakura raised an eyebrow then walked over to the coat rack and hung Yugi from it by his shirt. Ryou opened his eyes a little but Yugi just snored.  
  
"Jealous, Bakura?" Ryou asked softly, smiling. Bakura blushed and walked up the stairs into his room. Ryou followed and put his arms around Bakura's waist, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Why are you so all of a sudden affectionate, Ryou?" Bakura asked. Ryou let go and walked over to the bed, plopping down. He tilted his head a little, his bangs falling into his eyes. Bakura clenched his fists a little in frustration. Ryou was always pulling at his heart but damn! His body was going crazy from the sexual tension. He couldn't though. 'Be a good boy, be a good-oh fuck it!' he pounced on his Hikari and kissed him deeply. Between Yami and Ryou.........Bakura had ta get some sometime!  
  
"Bakura.........what about Yami? Won't he be upset?" Ryou asked, breaking the breath-taking kiss. Bakura blinked and looked into Ryou's soft brown eyes.  
  
"What about that dickhead?" Ryou chuckled a little.  
  
"You have such crude mannerisms." Ryou said softly. Bakura growled then sighed.  
  
"What about Yami?"  
  
"Don't you love him? I mean you MARRIED! And you seem to be warming up to him." Ryou said. Bakura growled loudly, aggravated that he couldn't answer the question.  
  
"We were drunk. You remember that deal we made when we first got around to making a mutual agreement?" Bakura asked in forced calm.  
  
"That I can't use anything you do while drunk against you?" Ryou said.  
  
"BINGO! Now c'mon, I'm all pent up, let me get a bit of tension out." Bakura kissed at his Hikari's neck, nipping here and there. Ryou moaned ever so softly and Bakura slipped his jacket and shirt off. They kissed deeply, passionately, when the bedroom door slammed open. Yami stood in the doorway panting, his face a bright green.  
  
"YOU TWO TIMING SLUT!" Bakura broke the kiss and stood, blinking.  
  
"Yami.........what happened to your face?"  
  
"DON'T CHANGE THE GOD DAMNED SUBJECT!!" Yami fell to his knees sobbing. Bakura stared at him.  
  
"What.........the fuck.........?" Bakura gasped. Yami's tears began wiping away the green on his face. Bakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. "Yami, stop crying. What's up?" Yami threw his arms around Bakura's neck and cried harder. Ryou sat on the bed, eyes centered on Bakura's. He mouthed the word 'hug' then got up and left. Bakura put his arms around the sobbing pharaoh awkwardly.  
  
"How could you do this to me, Bakura? After all we've been through." Yami murmured.  
  
"ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?!!" Bakura pushed Yami back onto the bed and glared. "The only thing we've been through is that damn therapy that just made me wanna kill you MORE!! You come in here sobbing like a lunatic just because I wanted a little alone time with my Hikari! What the hell is your problem?!!" Yami blinked then pulled off his uniform shirt and jacket, wiping his face clean, and then moved to take off his pants.  
  
"If you wanted some special attention.........why didn't you just tell me?" Yami murmured as he stood and kicked out of his shoes and pants. Bakura put his hands over his nose to stop the on coming nosebleed.  
  
"What are you doing?!!"  
  
"Don't you want me? Don't I make you hot under the collar?" Yami stepped over and put his arms around Bakura's waist. Bakura groaned.  
  
"God damn Yami.........what about your light?" Bakura asked. Yami smirked seductively.  
  
"He'll be asleep on that coat rack for a while. Don't you worry about him." Yami smiled evilly and kissed Bakura. To Bakura's own surprise, he didn't push away. He deepened the kiss that seemed so sweet to him. Yami's fingers ran through the thief's silky hair.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou walked into the living room with a sandwich in his hand. Yugi snorted in his sleep and Ryou jumped slightly. He glared at Yugi then smirked evilly. He set his sandwich on the table then picked up a permanent marker and advanced. He then began drawing on the little cutey's face. Mustache, goatee, letters, all gracing the gentle sleeper's face. Ryou chuckled silently then kissed Yugi gently on the lips. Yugi's eyes opened halfway.  
  
"Huh? Ryou? Where........." Yugi looked down and screamed. "HELP!!!! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A COAT RACK! AHHHHH!!!" with all Yugi's struggling, the coat rack fell over. Yugi fell to the ground then the coat rack smacked him in the back of the head. Yugi's eyes crossed and then he fell unconscious. Ryou winced and picked Yugi up, setting him on the couch and putting an ice pack on his head. Yugi groaned in pain and opened his eyes again.  
  
"You okay Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded then winced.  
  
"Where are Bakura and Yami? Still at school?" Ryou chuckled and looked up at the ceiling where sounds of a disturbing nature where coming from. Yugi's ears picked up on this and he laughed. "Oh my goodness! I thought they hated each other!"  
  
"I guess hatred doesn't matter when you're a horny gay man?" Ryou offered, shrugging. Yugi laughed then looked at Ryou and smiled. Ryou pulled Yugi closer and put his arms around him. Yugi buried his face in Ryou's hair and sighed contentedly. Ryou was equally happy. Having the gentle Yugi around made him almost forget about Bakura. Bakura was too rough, he needed the attention that only another head strong person could give him, and Ryou wasn't that kind of person. Yami was, however, and the whole situation seemed to work out perfect for each pair. But there, in the back of his mind, laid unrest. Something was off. He just couldn't tell what yet.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After the rather intense session Bakura and Yami were both spent for the day. They just lay in bed next to each other and panted a bit. Finally Bakura sat up and looked at Yami.  
  
"What happened to your face when you first came in?" Yami smiled wryly.  
  
"Ya know that commercial where the guy covers his face in highlighter to make it look like he's sick?" Yami asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well apparently the nurse doesn't." and then he fell asleep. Bakura laughed and ran his fingers through yami's hair. This pharaoh wasn't as stupid as Bakura had first assumed. Quite ingenious. Bakura kissed Yami on the forehead then curled up next to him and drifted off into sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: I know, I know, short as hell. But I was sorta looking for fun without giving anything away. Besides, love is as love does.  
  
Serin: that makes no sense!!  
  
Hotaru: *shrugs* oh well. I'll have worse days, trust me I will.  
  
Serin: I hate you!  
  
Galue: *pops Serin in the back of the head* you deserve worse, ya little SOB!  
  
Serin: OW!! *runs over to Hotaru* save me, he's crazy!! Must be all that playing with himself at night.  
  
Hotaru: *twitches, her eyes burning with a fire of anger* oh Serin, you don't know when to quit do ya. Poor guy, now we have to punish you again!! *grabs him and throws him to Galue* you deal with it. I got other junk to attend to.  
  
Galue: *evil smirk* your dead, ya know that right?  
  
Serin: *whimpers and nods*  
  
Galue: GOOD! *starts beating on him*  
  
Hotaru: okay folks, I'll try and keep up with everything but.........don't count on it, deal? *nods* good. TTYL! That's Talk To Ya Later for some of you less comp-savvy people. Bye! Oh and REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
